


Even Better

by Shaye



Series: Lean In [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kids, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaye/pseuds/Shaye
Summary: Owen and Amelia decide to renew their vows. This follows the events of "Lean In," as well as "A Mother's Love."





	Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is some fluff in the "Lean In" universe (future fic). I hope you like complete and utter sweetness!

“Mama, go outside,” Lily, their youngest, says, tugging on her mother’s gown. It’s a simple white sundress with swirling yellow and maroon flowers on the hem, hitting just above her knee. Her hair is in an elegant updo, reminiscent of that fateful day seven years ago. Her makeup is light, adding a subtle pink to her cheekbones, her eyelids a light shimmer. Simply put, she’s stunning. 

 

“I know, baby,” she cooes. “We will soon.” Picking up her barely-two-year-old daughter, she places a kiss on her cheek, her smile wide.

 

“Flowers?”

 

“And you can throw your flowers with Mairin,” she says. She adjusts Lily’s satin bow from her daughter’s seated position on her hip. She gives her other cheek a kiss, then sets her down on the ground. “Where is Mairin?”

 

Lily simply points in the direction of the on-suite bathroom. Amelia frowns--she’s been in there for a while. “Mairin, sweetie, are you okay?” she calls, knocking lightly on the heavy, wooden door. Amelia waits but her preschooler doesn’t answer. She knows Mairin is quiet, but she’s still worried.

 

She gently pushes open the door and peeks her head in, trying to make sure Mairin’s alright. When she takes in the sight before her, she chuckles. “You know, you don’t have to sit in the bathroom if you want to read.” Her daughter is such a little bookworm. Owen finds it charming while Amelia finds it out-of-character for any child of hers. She was never a real bookworm until she got her life together around the age of eighteen, but her daughter is reading well-ahead of her age in spite of that. Still, Amelia is always swept away by how adorable her eldest is, wisps of her hair gliding along the pages as she reads the words silently. Her look of concentration and her very real reactions to each part of the story only add to the effect. 

 

Mairin tilts her head, her baby blue eyes alight with imagination. “It was loud.” She shrugs, turning the page of her little book. “I don’t like loud.”

 

“Who are you and how did you become my daughter?” Amelia jokes, her dimple peeking through. 

 

“I don’t know,” Mairin says, finally closing her book as she realizes she’s not going to be able to read anymore. “You won’t tell me.”

 

Amelia shakes her head, chuckling at her sweetheart. She and Owen were definitely not prepared for their firstborn to start asking questions about life so young. Scratch that, they weren’t ready for her to ever ask those questions. But their daughter was always curious, even as a newborn, taking in her surroundings and making her preferences for room visibility known. She always was mature for her age too, wise beyond her years in a way so delicate and special.

 

“When you’re older,” Amelia repeats the mantra her and Owen have come to know well. “We will tell you all you want to know and more.” She feels Lily’s arms wrap around her right leg. She smiles, moving to ruffle her hair before remembering the work the hairdresser had put into the updo. Both girls were sporting braided buns with a few curls near their ears. It had taken an hour of trying to keep the girls still and seated to perfect the look. Instead, Amelia bends down and lifts Lily into her arms, sitting her on her hip. She presses a tiny kiss to her button nose and turns back to Mairin. “It’s almost time to go out there.” She reaches out her hand for Mairin to take, smiling as she does so. Once Mairin grabs hold of her mother’s hand, she jumps off the vanity chair, her tiny body hitting the floor with a gentle thud. Despite being almost four, Mairin is still a tiny little thing, much like her mother. Lily seems to be a growing a little taller, but she is still only about Mairin’s height and that’s not saying much.

 

Still holding her hand, Mairin walks with her mother out into the lavish dressing room. The walls are an ornate gold and the seats are all upholstered in a elegant fabric of swirling vines. “When are we going?” Mairin asks.

 

“Soon, baby,” Amelia answers. “Let’s just finish getting you guys dressed and then we can go outside.”

 

“Daddy see,” Lily says, her words jumbling together slightly.

 

“We’ll see Daddy when we go outside,” Amelia says with a nod, bopping Lily on the nose. 

 

“With the flowers?” Mairin asks.

 

“With the flowers.” Amelia sits Lily on the chaise lounge as Mairin hops onto the couch. Quickly, she helps both girls get their white shoes on, Mairin excited about the little square heel, meaning Lily is just as enthusiastic. She allows them to put on some lip gloss and a little blush, the girls pretending to be princesses. “All done!” Amelia says with a smile. 

 

“Do I look pretty, Mommy?” Mairin spins in her off-white satin dress, the dark blue sash bringing out her eyes. 

 

Amelia smiles, grabbing her daughter’s hand to twirl her around. “You look gorgeous.” She places a kiss on Mairin’s dark tresses, delighting in the dimple that appears on her daughter’s cheek. 

 

“Me too?” Lily’s voice is loud, as per usual, but also loving and excited.

 

“Oh, of course you do, baby.” She tucks an errant red curl back into Lily’s bun. “You two are always beautiful.” She reaches to pull them both into a tight hug, careful not to upset any dresses or hairstyles. 

 

“Go outside now?” Lily says when they finally pull back. 

 

“Yes, time to go outside. Both of you grab your flower petals,” Amelia instructs, pointing to the dark cherry-wood baskets sitting by the door of the suite. Once the girls pick them up, she holds their empty hands as they walk out into the foyer, closing the door behind them. She walks them to the heavy wooden doors at the back of the venue where she meets their coordinator for the night.

 

“Are you ready?” Silvia, a graying old lady full of joy, asks Amelia.

 

“Much more than the first time,” Amelia says with a chuckle.

 

“Well,” Silvia smiles, “you make a beautiful bride.” She bends down to be at eye-level with the children. “And you two make beautiful flower girls.” Mairin blushes while Lily only nods, causing Silvia to chuckle. Silvia stands once more. “It’s time,” she says as the music floats past their ears.

 

She pulls open the doors, allowing Amelia to gently nudge the girls forward. At first, they don’t move, blinded by all the visitors in the rows up to the altar. It isn’t until Lily giggles and tugs Mairin’s hand that they begin their journey. They toss the petals of white roses, their performance stealing the show, as they make their way toward their dad. When they finally reach him, he pulls them into his strong arms for a hug, lifting them briefly to kiss their rosy cheeks. Amelia sees the flash of several cameras, including their photographer’s, and is grateful for all the memories they are making, all the memories they will be able to keep forever. 

 

“Your turn,” Silvia whispers right before the wedding march begins to play. She hands Amelia a bouquet of wildflowers and white roses. 

 

“Thank you,” Amelia says, giving her a one-armed hug. It’s for more than just the flowers. Silvia nods, giving her a tender smile--one more like that of a mother’s than an employee’s. It warms Amelia’s heart.

 

When the music begins once more, Amelia takes a deep breath as everyone stands. She sees her friends, her family, and her sisters. She sees Megan holding Lily and her mother holding Mairin. Her mother and Owen’s mother, both “mom” to her, give her sweet smiles and encouraging nods. There are tears in their eyes, but they are tears of joy. 

 

As she takes her first few steps down the fairy-light-lined grass path, she finally meets Owen’s eyes. Her husband for better or worse. Her best friend. The father of her children. 

 

And he, too, is completely enamored by her. Her white dress hugs her gentle curves and the dropping neckline accentuates the necklace he gave her with the birthstones of their family. Her eyes are both bright and soft, and the complexity of his wife only tugs on his heartstrings a little bit more. He loves everything about her and each day he finds more to appreciate. 

 

After another minute of careful steps, Amelia is finally standing in front of  Owen. He takes her tiny hands in his larger ones, marveling at the contrast between the softness of her palms and the callouses of his fingers. “Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…” they hear in the background; however, all outside sounds seem to fade away as they drown in each other’s eyes, more than willing to get lost in the abyss of blue.

 

“And, first, for the man. Owen, is there anything you would like to share with Amelia today?”

 

His haze is broken by the sound of his name and he tilts his head in the way he so often does. “Mia, Mia, Mia, what can I say?” he begins. “You mean the world to me. You and our kids, you’re everything. Since that day where you offered to be there for me if I ever needed anyone, I knew you were special.” She blushes at the reminder, feeling much the same about him and his concern for her all those years ago. “And when I started really getting to know you, forget about it. I was a goner.” The crowd chuckles at his statement. “You make me a better person than I was yesterday. I am so happy that we found each other.” He squeezes her hands a little tighter. “Will you marry me again?”

 

The justice of the peace is confused at the turn of events, but he does not want to interrupt Amelia mid-sentence. She sniffles. “Yes, of course. I’d marry you a million times over.” She pauses, trying to collect her thoughts. “I’m usually the one who never stops talking and, somehow, you’ve taken my breath away like you so often do. I don’t have the words to say how much I love you.” She lets out a watery laugh. “Will you renew our vows with me?”

 

He only nods, his eyes welling up with tears. He leans forward, connecting their lips in a tender kiss. His lips gently slide over hers before he sucks her bottom lip into his mouth. He pulls her closer, the two breathing the same air, as they connect so easily. When he finally pulls back, he leans his forehead against hers, waiting for her to open her eyes. She finally does a few seconds later, her blue eyes glassy with love. “I think we skipped a part,” she whispers.

 

“When have we been known to do things normally?” he whispers back. He presses another kiss to her lips before pulling back, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. “I do,” he says, looking at the officiator.

  
The man chuckles. “And do you take Owen--”

 

“--I do.” Amelia rests her head on his chest. 

 

“Then I pronounce you husband and wife,” the justice says, his booming voice radiating throughout the outdoor venue. “You may now kiss the bride.” 

 

Amelia tilts her head up from its place on his chest and lightly kisses him, simply enjoying being in his presence. Everyone stands, clapping, a few hoots and hollers thrown in there, mostly from Megan and Lily. 

 

After another minute of living in a bubble of no one else, just the two of them, Mairin and Lily run over to hug their parents. And that? Both of their children in their arms, a family hug so tight, is pure joy. Life can’t get any better than this. 

 

* * *

 

 

At the end of the night, the reception still going strong, Owen wraps his arm around Amelia’s small shoulders. “I’m glad we did this,” he says.

 

“Me, too,” she agrees, looking at all the happiness before her. She loves her wedding day, but this renewal is so wonderful--she has everyone she has ever wanted and needed here. She has all the love she could possibly imagine. If anyone had told her seven years ago that she would have this life, that her marriage would withstand the trials of time, she would have pretended to believe it. Now, she can’t believe she was so worried. 

 

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she leans back against his chest and takes his hand. As they stand watching their children on the dance floor, the smiles on their faces growing larger by the second, she slowly moves his hand, guiding it with hers, until his palm rests on her toned stomach.

 

He is quick to meet her eyes in surprise, her head tilting to the side to see his expression, the silent communication between them filled with love and joy. She loves how close they are, how intimately they can connect. He feels much the same. 

 

His other hand comes to rest over the hands on her stomach, her new engagement ring brushing roughly over his palm from its proud place on her finger. “I love you,” he whispers, breathing a kiss across her rosebud lips.

 

Her smile grows tender. “I love you, too,” she says before locking their lips. 

 

Happy wedding day...take two.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts are always appreciated :)


End file.
